Mascarada
by Lianerys
Summary: Un baile de máscaras. Un reencuentro. Dos naturalezas enfrentadas. Que de comienzo el vals. ¿Bailamos?.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Me encanta la ambientación de época victoriana de Kuroshitsuji y toda la trama que se desarrolla. Sigo más el manga que el anime de esta serie y mi personaje preferido aunque muchos la detestan es Elizabeth. Creo que es un personaje muy interesante y que tiene mucho potencial, no por nada ha sido una gran sorpresa su evolución en el capitulo 57 del manga. Bueno esta de más decir que adoro la pareja que hace con Ciel y a todos los que les gusta también espero que sea de su agrado este fanfic. Gracias y espero sus comentarios.

**Mascarada**

—¿ De verdad que es adecuado?. Me siento como si estuviera a medio vestir.

Elizabeth Middleford daba vueltas ante el espejo repasando su figura.

—¡ Cielos, No! — contestó Paula alarmada —. Esta preciosa y ese color burdeos resalta en gran medida sus encantos naturales. De hecho señorita lo que usted busca esta noche precisamente es llamar la atención.

—Lo se. Quizás me siente incómoda por el atuendo. En los entrenamientos usaba mis pantalones de monta y eso facilitaba los movimientos.

—No se preocupe por ese detalle señorita. Todo esta pensado. De hecho la tela con la que esta confeccionado es del todo liviana y carece de capas interiores para que tenga mejor acceso a sus útiles.

Ese comentario hizo levantar un leve rubor en el rostro de Elizabeth. No es que nadie fuera a comprobar esa noche lo que ocultaban sus faldas pero no se sentia como la dama educada y recatada que su madre se esmeró por educar.

—Gracias Paula — Lizzy le cogió la mano con dulzura, sabía que Paula quería lo mejor para ella y le agradecía de corazón todos sus esfuerzos —. No se que habría sido de mi sin tu ayuda.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada — declaró Paula reposando sus ojos en ella —. Donde usted vaya yo siempre estaré. Y no se preocupe. El legado de su difunta abuela esta en buenas manos.

—Eso espero, han pasado ya cinco años desde que deje Gran Bretaña para ir con mi abuela a Norteamérica.

Un rastro de nostalgia tiñó su voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Con trece años apenas una niña abandonó su hogar dejando todo y a todos para continuar con la tradición de los Middleford. Lo más duro de todo fue romper su compromiso con Ciel. No tuvo valor para decírselo en persona asi que optó por escribirle una carta despidiéndose de él. Ahora mirándolo desde la lejanía hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo si se hubiera quedado. No viviría nunca un matrimonio forzado. Sabia que Ciel nunca hubiera roto su promesa como el caballero intachable que es pero ella no podría vivir tranquila forzandolo a amar a alguien a quien no corresponde.

—¿Teme volver a verlo señorita?— le preguntó Paula con suavidad adivinando sus pensamientos.

—De todos los lugares posibles de Gran Bretaña se que la casa de Alois Trancy sería el último lugar donde aparecería. No era ajeno para nadie su mutuo odio y eso Paula, es lo único que me da la tranquilidad para poder actuar esta noche.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

De pie en un rincón oscuro del salón de baile Ciel Phantomhive con su fiel mayordomo Sebastian observaban atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de los invitados a ese baile de máscaras. Todas las distinguidas personas de la alta sociedad londinense se encontraban reunidas en ese mismo lugar. Todas a excepción de un invitado más que peculiar. Si no lo encontraban y eliminaban cuanto antes al Creador como se hacía llamarse, esa fiesta a medianoche se convertiría en la mayor masacre a manos de vampiros de todos los tiempos. Como Sebastian comprobó el sótano de la casa estaba atestado de estos series del inframundo esperando la señal de su padre.

—Joven amo, ya que se rumorea que el creador tiene una gran debilidad por las mujeres hermosas aun pienso que hubiera sido más adecuado que hubiera optado por el atuendo femenino que tan buenos resultados le dio en el pasado.

—¡Cállate Sebastian!. Ya te dije que en la vida me volveré a poner un vestido — le contestó frunciendo el ceño —. Tengo otros medios mejores para dar con él. Como por ejemplo no perder de vista al anfitrión de esta concurrida fiesta.

La avida mirada de Ciel Phantomhive se deslizó hacia el otro lado de la sala dónde Alois Trancy conversaba animosamente haciendo alarde de su galantería con una joven dama. De hecho no fue precisamente eso lo que extrañamente llamó su atención, ya que Alois siempre había carecido toda la vida de cualquier tipo de modestia, sino el hecho de la exclusiva atención hacia la dama llegando incluso a ignorar a todo invitado que se le acercaba para iniciar una conversación con él.

Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su copa de champán cuando Alois se apartó a un lado dejando una clara visión de la joven dama. En ese momento su mano se quedó paralizada a medio camino de sus labios y se olvidó de todo mientras contemplaba con estupor los brillante ojos esmeralda de su propietaria.

Su nombre atravesó como un relámpago su mente, y sus labios no pudieron evitar pronunciarlo en voz alta. Lizzy...

La alegria de verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo se transformó en un miedo irracional que apretó su corazón. Era una reacción ridícula y sin precedentes que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, pero con Lizzy todo era de esta manera. Estaba en peligro y debía sacarla cuanto antes de ese lugar. Sabía que no podría actuar tranquilo esa noche porque sus pensamientos girarían en torno a su seguridad. Debía actuar rápido y debía hacerlo ya. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando Alois reclamó la atención de todos los presentes para hacer un anuncio.

—Gracias a todos los presentes por hacer de esta velada una noche inolvidable — comenzó a hablar Alois —. Como bien sabéis la mascarada finalizará a las doce en punto de la noche, momento en el cuál todos nos desprenderemos de nuestras máscaras y con ello descubriremos quien se ocultaba detrás de ellas. Pero de todas ellas hay una en especial que quiero dar a conocer esta noche amigos, quiero que conozcáis el rostro de mi futura esposa y anunciar asi nuestro compromiso formalmente — al decir esto Alois extendió su mano para poder tomar la mano de la joven de ojos verdes —. Que de comienzo el último baile .

Durante unos segundos, a Ciel le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Como su respiración. Después de un tiempo intentando concentrarse, miles de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza. Tanto había cambiado la Lizzy de su niñez. Fisicamente no era ningun secreto, a la vista estaba, ¿ siempre había resplandecido de esa manera? O siempre había sido así... a sedoso terciopelo se asemejaba su tez, por un segundo su imaginación voló deslizando sus dedos por el contorno de su hombro descubierto. Ante su asombro carraspeó y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Pero la Lizzy que el conocía jamás accedería a casarse con un tipo como Alois. No se la imaginaba corriendo a sus brazos con esa sonrisa tan pura y sincera. Alguien como Alois no sabría valorarlo como se merece. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el centro del salón y se puso en tensión al reparar en ellos bailando alegremente. El maldito Alois se inclinaba hacia Lizzy susurrándole palabras al oído. ¡ Y ella le reía las gracias sin disimulo!. La distancia entre ellos era menos que aceptable entre las normas de cortesía establecidas.

—Parece Amo que tendrá que mostrar sus dotes de bailarín si no quiere que se le escape su presa — declaró divertido Sebastian detrás de él.

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que se la lleve lejos de mi vista — murmuró Ciel reflejando la rabia que lo invadía.

—¿La, señor?...Veo que estaba en un error, yo me refería al señor Alois...Pero parece ser que la presa es ahora una persona distinta — declaró Sebastian sonriendo con sorna.

—La señorita Elizabeth no será la presa de nadie esta noche, ¿Entendido? — preguntó con lentitud emitiendo un pequeño gruñido —. Quiero que la protejas por encima de mi pase lo que pase.

—¿Incluso si está al lado de lo que planean Alois y el Creador?.

Ciel apretó los labios y murmuró un juramento mientras su mirada recaía de nuevo en ella. La estudió durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Incluso si ese es el caso — añadió en voz baja—. Es lo único que me queda y no quiero que sufra.

—Ese es el problema joven amo, no ve que la señorita Elizabeth es más fuerte que lo que aparenta. Donde otros ven una quebradiza muñeca de porcelana — lanzó a su amo una mirada escrutadora —. Yo veo una fuerza interior que supera a cualquier humano que conozco. Confíe en ella por una vez.

Al mismo tiempo que bailaba con Alois, Elizabeth echaba un ojo hacia los invitados por encima del hombro de su pareja de baile. Había permanecido durante toda la velada con él pero hasta ahora ninguno de los presentes que se acercaban a saludarlo daban claros indicios de ser el Creador. Ya era difícil dar con alguien sin ningun tipo de descripción en su historial pero además Alois no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. A la única que reparaba su atención era a ella. Incluso en demasía.

—Lizzy esta noche estás deslumbrante — deslizó con descaro su mirada por el vestido recorriendo cada zona donde se ajustaba a las lineas de su cuerpo. Sus ojos reflejaban sin lugar a dudas deseo, pero escalofriantemente no del tipo carnal, más bien en un tono de posesión, de poder.

De todas formas esa observación tan directa la hizo sentir incómoda y el calor inundó sus mejillas, el vestido era demasiado revelador en la zona del pecho y era notable como su respiración acelerada se hacía cada vez más trabajosa de disimular.

—Le ruego que me llame Elizabeth. Lizzy es un nombre que no oigo desde mi niñez y me trae amargos momentos al recuerdo.

—Recuerdos relacionados con Ciel Phantomhive tal vez.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de contestarle con una grosería cuando una voz grave y masculina declaró detrás de ella:

—No sabía que formaba parte de tus malos recuerdos, Lizzy.

La voz del recién llegado hizo que a Elizabeth le diera un vuelco el corazón y que un cálido cosquilleo recorriera su espalda. Aunque sabía que no vendría, esa noche no pudo evitar pasarse la mayoría del tiempo escudriñando entre los caballeros, preguntándose detrás de que máscara se esconderían esos ojos profundamente azules que le hacían perderse en ellos. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaban mirándola con el mismo ardor que dejaba sin aire sus pulmones. Después de cinco años desgraciadamente había comprobado que tenían el mismo efecto en ella, incluso con una renovada fuerza. Antes de poder reaccionar y hablarle con voz lo más calmada posible una mano se aferró fuertemente a su cintura.

—¡ Oh...que lamentable malentendido querida Lizzy! — declaró Alois con fingido asombro—. Me temo que ha habido un error aquí Ciel Phantomhive, si lo hubiera sabido habría evitado por todos mis medios que le llegará nuestra invitación. No debe suponerle de buen gusto estar en la celebración del compromiso de su ex prometida. Y menos aun descubrir de esta manera el motivo de su ruptura.

Ya había sido demasiado oir como Alois pronunciaba con esa sorprendente familiaridad el nombre de pila de Elizabeth pero además había provocado una reacción violenta de su corazón. La duda le correó por dentro. Desde el momento que la vió la pregunta había rondado por su mente durante el resto de la noche.

¿Ese era el motivo de la ruptura de su compromiso?

¿Prefirió decírselo por carta para no declararle a la cara que amaba a Alois?. Ciel arrugó el entrecejo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué al imaginárselo le hervía de ese modo la sangre?. Muchas veces había pensado que su compromiso era una molestia, un deber. Pero por otro lado se sentía tan bien ser amado para variar. ¿ Había confundido los sentimientos de ella? ¿ Por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella sintiera por él?. Una oleada de vergüenza le invadió, era injusto querer retenerla egoistamente. El no tenia ningun derecho sobre Elizabeth. Era ridículo. Inspiró hondo, no podía perder los papeles en este momento. La prioridad era sacarla de este lugar cuanto antes.

—No creo que haya motivos para alarmarse. Somos los tres personas adultas y respetables.

La decepción invadió a Elizabeth seguido por un agudo ataque de rabia. A juzgar por la reacción de Ciel, no le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera con Alois. En su interior albergaba que reaccionara de otra manera. Y ahora estaba allí sonriendo a su peor enemigo como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Eso me deja más tranquilo — reconoció sonriente Alois mientras con las yemas de sus dedos separaba los tirabuzones dorados de la nuca de Elizabeth y sin disimulo acariciaba su piel —. ¿Verdad querida?.

Elizabeth dio un respingo al notarlo y tuvo que poner a prueba todo su autodominio e instintos para no apartarle la mano de una manotazo o peor aun clavarle en ella la daga que guardaba bajo su vestido. Debía continuar con esta farsa hasta acabar su misión. Y más importante, tenía que hacer que Ciel desapareciera de esa fiesta antes de que las cosas llegaran a complicarse. Quizás si lo hiriera en su orgullo se marcharía de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. A decir verdad creo que al Sr Phantomhive le preocupa más esta noche no hacer el ridículo bailando que nuestro compromiso. Si no recuerdo mal en el pasado odiaba asistir a este tipo de eventos.

—Las personas pueden cambiar a veces — le dirigió una mirada retadora—. Quizás quiera comprobarlo por usted misma, con el permiso de su prometido, el vals nos espera ¿bailamos?.

A Elizabeth se le heló la sangre. Su petición la pilló desprevenida por completo. Ciel siempre se negaba a bailar con ella por mucho que se lo suplicara. De hecho jamás lo había visto bailar. Pero lo más alarmante es que su cuerpo se moría de necesidad y ganas de lanzarse en sus brazos como antaño.

—¿Disculpa?.

—Un último baile por los viejos tiempos — cogió la mano de Elizabeth y rozó con sus labios sus dedos enguantados—.No soy un especialista en esto del arte de la danza pero prometo devolverla sana y salva.

No se pudo negar a sus palabras y sin darse cuenta ya estaban flotando en la pista de baile. Dirigió una mirada extraña hacia Alois el cual daba instrucciones a su mayordomo Claude mientras el se disponía a salir del salon de baile. Eso le provocó dar un ligero traspiés pero fue equilibrada enseguida por las manos de Ciel firmemente sujetas a su cintura.

—No se preocupe — declaró Ciel con dulzura mientras su aliento rozaba la oreja de Elizabeth dejando un placentero escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo —. No permitiré que caiga nunca.

Esto no le podia pasar en un momento asi. Cuantas veces había anhelado estar de esta manera con Ciel, en sus brazos, sintiéndolo tan cerca, tan protegida. Pero debía terminar con esto ya. Debía alejarlo. Nada estaba saliendo bien esta noche y para colmo Alois había aprovechado para desaparecer justo en ese instante. ¿ A dónde se dirigía?.

—Por lo visto no puede apartar ni un segundo los ojos de su prometido — en el acto mordió sus labios en tensión arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. ¿De dónde había salido ese tono tan parecido a...los celos?. No sabía porque pero algo le impulso en ese momento a acercarla más a él. Imaginar que ella pensaba en Alois mientras bailaba con él le hacia irracionalmente desear la muerte al susodicho.

Elizabeth volvió la vista hacia Ciel y enarcó las cejas. Su mirada paso de la sorpresa inicial a una sonrisa velada que iluminó su rostro.

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

—Eso es por completo de mi incumbencia. Está usted a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

—¿Y ese sería? — alzó la barbilla.

—Casarse con Alois Trancy.

—No se que motivos tiene usted para suponer que sería un error mi matrimonio.

—Usted es demasiado buena para él.

—¿Para él solamente o para cualquiera?. Dejémonos de formalidades, por favor, dime Ciel , ¿puedo llegar a ser perfecta para alguien alguna vez?.No, no contestes, perdona.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?. Fuiste tu que rompió el compromiso. ¿ Por qué le estoy reprochando cuando yo misma se que no soy la adecuada para estar a su lado?.

—Lizzy yo...

Las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire cuando la musica cesó. Elizabeth soltó su mano y se marcho corriendo del salón sin decir una palabra más y furiosa consigo misma por quedarse con él tanto tiempo como lo hizo.

Ya había recorrido varias habitaciones de la casa y ni rastro de Alois. Se dispuso a volver al salón de baile cuando vislumbró por el pasillo como Claude se internaba en una de ellas. Lo siguió con cautela y se internó rápidamente siguiendo sus pasos. Dentro reinaba la obscuridad pero eso no impidió que instintivamente sintiera como una sombra se movía a sus espaldas. Con sigilo se inclinó hacia su vestido para dar alcance a la empuñadura oculta en el cinto de su muslo. Cuando la sombra quiso aprovechar ese momento y abalanzarse sobre ella hizo una pequeña pirueta desestabilizándolo hasta dejarle caer bajo su propio peso.

—¡Dime donde se encuentra el Creador! ¡Habla o muere! — exigió Elizabeth apretando la daga contra su garganta.

—¡Detente!— la voz sonaba entrecortada pero eso no impidió reconocerla. Lizzy soltó la daga rebotando contra el suelo. ¡ Maldición!. Era Ciel a quien tenía bajo su cuerpo. La confusión nubló su mente durante unos segundos, luego le espetó con rabia:

—¡¿Qué haces siguiéndome?— a tientas consiguió encender un candil de la estancia.

—¿Qué demonios...?— recogió la daga del suelo y la recorrió con la mirada estupefacta de arriba a abajo—¡ Exijo saber que te traes entre manos!. Sabia que pasaba algo raro por eso te seguí hasta aquí — dijo él apretándose las sienes que sus manos—. Pero ni siquiera en uno de mis sueños más alocados,no, corrijo, ni en la más horrible de mis pesadillas hubiera imaginado algo asi.¿ Qué haces con una daga en tu poder? ¿ Qué es lo que sabes del Creador?.

—No se que quieres decir. Y para tu información una dama debe poder defenderse de cualquier acosador. Asi que por favor devuélvemela — dijo abriendo la palma de su mano.

—No hasta que me contestes a todas mis preguntas— le espetó él secamente—. Se que estas involucrada en algo con Alois. ¿ O debo creer que cuando intentabas rajarme el cuello el nombre del Creador salió de tus labios por casualidad?.

—No te debo ninguna explicación y no es asunto tuyo — entrecerró los ojos—. A menos que me digas lo que tu sabes de todo eso. Ya lo has estropeado bastante.

—¿Qué yo lo he estropeado?— repitió el con voz incredula — Dios mío Lizzy, no me hagas perder mi paciencia. ¿A qué estas jugando?. Estas corriendo peligro esta noche y ya puedes dar gracias que fuera yo quien te encontrara.

—¿Perdona?. Creo que has comprobado muy bien que puede defenderme sola.¿ O quieres repetirlo?— le lanzó una mirada desafiante de puro fuego.

Ciel estaba atónito y masculló una maldición por lo bajo no podia creer de donde había salido esa seguridad en si misma y ese carácter tan obstinado de Elizabeth pero lo increíble de todo es que eso le excitaba más allá de la lógica.

—Realmente no quieres verme usar todo mi...— se paró en seco, suspiro y volvió a empezar de nuevo—. En serio Lizzy, sabía que eras tu por eso me pillaste con la guardia baja, con otro no tendrás tanta suerte. Deja de jugar a hacerte la heroína y comienza a decirme todo lo que sepas — le dijo tendiéndole la daga pero a mitad de camino el guante que la empuñaba desapareció calcinado dejándole una quemadura en el dorso de su mano—. ¡ Dios! ¡ Maldita sea! — la soltó como hierro candente —¿ Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué clase de daga es esta? — cegado por el dolor se tambaleó hasta apoyar una rodilla en el suelo.

Elizabeth la recogió del suelo al tiempo que retrocedia horrorizada. Adquirió una posición de combate y le espetó con un tono frío glacial:

—¡¿Qué eres?.

—¿De qué estas hablando Lizzy?— siseó por lo bajo, la quemadura era profunda y escocia horrores.

—Esta daga es una antigüedad de mi familia y sólo reacciona asi ante demonios o cualquier ser sin alma. Asi que por ultima vez Ciel Phantomhive — respiró hondo y expulsó el aire lentamente — ¡¿Qué eres?.

—Lo que tu cazas.

Elizabeth abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente miró intensamente hacia Ciel, sopeso la daga pasándosela de una mano a otra con la maestria que da la costumbre y en milésimas de segundo la lanzó.

Esta rozó sibilando la oreja de Ciel para estrellarse en su trayectoria en mitad del pecho de un vampiro haciéndolo explotar en el acto. Ciel Phantomhive se había quedado tan hipnotizado por la elegancia y belleza de los movimientos de Lizzy que sus instintos no se percataron del terrible peligro que los rodeaba. Cuando volvió la vista de nuevo a ella vio como hacia una finta ante otro vampiro clavándole la daga por la espalda y evaporándose rápidamente. Otro aprovecho ese momento para asfixiarla desde atrás cerrando sus puños entorno a su cuello. Elizabeth boqueo mareada cayendo al suelo, mientras el vampiro aumentaba su agarre. Ciel reaccionó en ese instante y fue directo a ellos mientras convocaba un par de espadas. Con un golpe maestro partió al vampiro en dos antes de que desapareciera. No tuvo ni un minuto de descanso cuando más vampiros aparecían del otro lado del espejo de la estancia. Se arrancó el parche del ojo derecho dejando visible la marca del contrato. El ojo brillo de un rojo intenso mientras sus labios emitían en un susurro una especie de conjuro. En el acto todos los vampiros estallaron a la vez, igual que el espejo que quebró en mil pedazos.

—¿Estás bien?— Ciel se agachó apretando su hombro con fuerza para tranquilizarla.

—No me toques— ella intentó zafarse de forma brusca y acto seguido se dispuso a poner en pie no sin cierta dificultad —. Con ese poder, ¿Quién me dice que no puedes ser tu el Creador?.

—Que...— por centímetros esquivó la daga que utilizaba, no sin impedir que le hiciera un corte sangrante en la cara. Asi pues se tuvo que servir de parte de sus poderes demoníacos para adelantarse y arrebatársela de las manos. Asi logró desarmarla. Luego se tuvo que ocupar de la pequeña y sorprendente pelea que presento ella. Nunca pensó la fuerza que podia ocultar Elizabeth. Su cuerpo aunque pequeño, era delgado y musculoso y le presentó una dura batalla.

Fueron necesarios varios minutos hasta que consiguió domarla en el suelo. Tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás mientras ambos respiraban entrecortadamente frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y con sus labios casi rozándose. Era una locura pero Ciel en ese instante experimentó un sentimiento de posesión, feroz y primitivo. Era suya, era su igual.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Alois aspiró con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban con la oscuridad de dos pozos negros, casi podia percibir en su boca el dulce incremento de poder. El poder antaño robado. El poder de generaciones de antepasados de su familia. Dio una mirada triunfal. Delante de él y rodeando las paredes de su bodega privada se alzaban cientos de ataúdes. El ejercito sagrado de Talamaur. Los sagrados guerreros vampiros. Deslizó la yema de los dedos por uno de ellos. El sello de frío metal que los confinaba al descanso eterno estaba medio abierto. Ya quedaba poco. Se había derramado la primera sangre. La sangre del demonio. Aun quedaba la sangre del otro integrante del pacto. Esa noche se iba romper la tregua que firmaron durante milenios esos dos ancestrales enemigos. La venganza caería sobre todos ellos.

—Amo Alois — Claude hizo acto de aparición con una reverencia.

—Quiero que te ocupes de Sebastian. Lo quiero lejos de su amo— le miró con desprecio —. No me falles o lo lamentarás.

— Si, Milord — sus ojos brillaban con la excitación de la pelea.

— En vista de los acontecimientos tendré que darles un pequeño empujón a ese par. Ha llegado el momento que me ocupe de mi encantadora prometida como es debido — sus ojos llamearon con furia —. Llegó la hora de que su sangre corra por las manos de su amado Ciel. Quiero ver su cara descompuesta cuando haya acabado con lo que más quiere en este mundo.

¿ Qué estaba pasando? ¿ Ciel era un demonio? ¿ Era él contra quien debía luchar? ¿Sería capaz de destruirlo sin destruirse a si misma?.

—¡Venga acaba con esto! ¡Hazlo, Matame! — le gritó furiosa, era inútil moverse, el cuerpo de él pesaba demasiado para intentar cualquier movimiento.

—¡Ya cálmate! — Ciel sintió como dejaba de removerse debajo de él, se estaba dejando vencer o sus fuerzas flaqueaban. De todas maneras para liberar presión disminuyó un poco su agarre — Ahora, ¿ Me vas a escuchar?.

Elizabeth tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerzas los dientes.

—No voy hacerte daño, Lizzy.

Si, claro, ¿acaso pensaba que era estúpida?. Aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de su abuela: _Nunca creas en la palabra de un demonio. Siempre te dirá lo que quieres oir. Y por encima de todo jamás tengas piedad. Quienquiera que sea. Tu debilidad es su victoria._.

—No me parece que este optando por la mejor forma de demostrármelo — su mirada se dirigió hacia el agarre de sus brazos.

—Tienes razón, no lo es. Pero no estoy seguro de que sepas comportarte para no salir dañada — por la lucha varios tirabuzones de su cabello se habían desprendido del tocado enmarcando su rostro encendido. Ciel no pudo evitar la tentación. Liberó una de sus manos, mientras con la otra agarraba ambas muñecas. Arrastró entre sus dedos el tirabuzón y se lo coloco con sumo cuidado detrás de su oreja —. Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Te dejaré libre si prometes escucharme y no lanzarte a mi yugular, ¿estamos de acuerdo?.

—No hago tratos con sucios demonios — le dirigió una mirada de desprecio no exenta de dolor.

¡Dios! Su voz salió entrecortada. No podia controlar el estremecimiento que le producían los dedos de Ciel. Con que ternura la había tocado, nunca había tenido con él un gesto tan intimo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el corte que le había hecho en el pómulo. Ella nunca erraba ese tipo de golpes pero la compasión hizo mella en su corazón. No . No debía olvidar lo que era.

—No reniego de lo que soy — él le hablo lentamente con una expresión seria y solemne en su rostro — Creed lo que deseéis Lizzy, pero sabed esto, sigo siendo el mismo Ciel que prometió en su dia protegerte, y ten por seguro que jamás romperé esa promesa.

—Oh, no, por descontado, no olvidaré nunca lo bien que se os daba siempre ejercer el papel del perfecto caballero — tras aquel cínico comentario apartó la mirada de él conteniendo con rabia las lágrimas. No podia ceder ante él por mucho que su corazón lo anhelara.

—Sin duda — respondió herido en lo mas hondo. Se apartó de ella y dio varios pasos de un lado a otro hasta detenerse en frente de ella mirándola fijamente —. Quizás a partir de ahora debería ejercitar más mi papel como demonio. Empecemos.

—Conozco esa mirada... y realmente no me gusta nada...— Lizzy retrocedió arrastrándose hacia atrás. Dio un vistazo alrededor y localizó su daga tirada a unos pocos metros. Cuando se dispuso a alcanzarla Ciel se precipitó sobre ella alcanzando y arrancándole el bajo de su falda mientras ella le respondía con patadas. En medio de su interludio no pudo evitar percibir la suavidad de la delicada piel de sus piernas.

—Lamento destrozar su hermoso vestido — carraspeó y agitó con una mano el trozo de tela en el aire haciendo que se enrollara en una especie de cuerda mientras que con la otra le sujetaba las muñecas —. Pero me has obligado a ello — aseguró la tela fuertemente alrededor de sus muñecas —. No quiere hablar, perfecto — sin mediar palabra la alzó en volandas hasta depositarla sobre su hombro —. No quiere que actué como un perfecto caballero, entonces lo haré como el demonio que soy.

—¡ Bájeme inmediatamente o lo lamentará! — le advirtió furiosa Elizabeth.

—No milady, se acabaron las delicadezas con usted, esta vez la voy a sacar aunque sea a rastras de aquí lo quiera o no— ignoró sus débiles esfuerzos por liberarse —. Y de gracias que no le amordacé la boca aunque me moria de ganas.

—¡Oh qué considerado de vuestra parte!, le aseguro que no lo olvidaré — contestó de forma irónica.

Ciel no sabía por qué pero le encantaba la forma en que se veía irritada. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y sus mejillas se encendían en un favorecedor rubor.

Salió por la puerta de la estancia y al poco tiempo se detuvo. Elizabeth a su vez dejó de patalear cuando percibió un cambio de actitud en él. Notó como sus músculos se ponían en tensión y como afirmaba su agarre sobre ella. Algo casi protector.

—¿Qué es lo que os ocurre?.

—Hemos vuelto al mismo sitio.

—No puede...— miró alrededor, y en efecto, se encontraban en la misma estancia.

Reflexionando él esperó un instante antes de seguir hablando.

—Se trata de algun tipo de hechizo. Por algun motivo a alguien le interesa mantenernos retenidos aquí — se volvió a mirarla olvidando que al cargarla sus posaderas estaban en su punto más cercano de visión. De pronto la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo se hizo más patente —. Disculpadme, os bajaré de inmediato.

Elizabeth se ruborizó en el acto. Se había olvidado por completo.¿Tan natural se sentía estar en los brazos de Ciel?. Aunque al principio le había asustado y sorprendido a partes iguales ese modo tan salvaje de actuar de Ciel, en cierta forma fue excitante verlo perder el control. Y cada vez era más embriagadora la cercanía de su cuerpo.

—Si...— luchó por encontrar las palabras — Si sois tan amable de liberar también mis manos — le dio la espalda antes que sus ojos en llamas derritieran sus sentidos. Pero al sentirlo inclinarse y respirar en su cuello no hizo más que estremer su cuerpo por completo y hacer que su corazón martillease violentamente.

—Estáis temblando,¿ tenéis frío ?. — le preguntó preocupado al tiempo que frotaba las manos de ella para desentumecerlas de la presión de la cuerda.

Aunque no encontraba su voz no tuvo tiempo a contestarle ya que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su letargo.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Responderme!, ¿estais ahi?.— una voz familiar se dirigia a ella desde el otro lado.

—¿Alois?, ¿Sois vos? — le preguntó confundida mientras se dirigia hacia alla, pero la mano de Ciel sobre su brazo la detuvo de continuar.

—No vayáis os lo ruego — la miró de forma suplicante.

—¡Elizabeth!...gracias al cielo que estais bien, temia por vuestra vida. Apartaos de donde esteis voy a echar la puerta abajo — de una fuerte patada la puerta cedió y del otro extremo apareció Alois. Pero un Alois irreconocible, sus ropas echas jirones dejaban al descubierto laceraciones por todo su cuerpo y de su boca pendía un hilo de sangre. Se desplazó unos pasos pero cayo abatido apoyando una rodilla para equilibrarse.

—Estais herido, ¿ Qué os ha pasado? — la preocupación en los ojos de Lizzy revolvía como fuego el estomago de Ciel.

—Alejaos de él, es peligroso — se interpuso en su camino con una expresión fría en el rostro y lanzando hacia Alois una mirada evaluadora, alerta, casi como un depredador a punto de atacar.

—¿Qué barbaridad decís?. Si apenas puede aguantarse en pie — le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Lo peor era que la tratara como si necesitara la ayuda de alguien para protegerse. Era el colmo.

—Tiene gracia que os refiráis a mi como el peligroso cuando mantenéis a mi prometida encerrada con señales evidentes en sus ropas de haber abusado de ella.

—Eso no es... — se tapó instintivamente el bajo de su falda al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

—Por favor Elizabeth, os ruego que no malgastéis vuestra saliva defendiéndole. Sabed que esta escoria mandó a su mayordomo a atacarme mientras un ejercito de no muertos aniquilaba al resto de invitados.

—¡Mientes! — Ciel se lanzó contra él zarandeándole del cuello, su ojo ardía como las llamas del mismo infierno —. Sebastian solo actua bajo mis ordenes y si os hubiera atacado como decís, en estos momentos no estarías vivo para contarlo, un demonio superior nunca deja libre su presa.

—¿Sebastian, un demonio? — musitó Elizabeth mientras las lagrimas afloraban a sus ojos — ¿Bajo tus ordenes?—. Se llevó las manos a la boca presa del pánico, no podía asimilar tal información, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo desconcierto.

Ciel masculló una maldición al tiempo que volvía su atención hacia Alois para hablarle en voz baja.

—No se lo que pretendéis pero tened por seguro que no podéis engañarme. Se muy bien que sois vos quien hechizo la estancia porque solo quien formula el encantamiento puede desacerlo. Y ademas — Ciel crispó su mandíbula mientras le tomaba del mentón haciendo volver su cabeza de lado a lado —. Apostaria lo que fuera a que la sangre que mancha vuestro rostro no es vuestra.

—Y ganarías — ronroneó y se agachó para susurrarle al oído —. Os contaré mi pequeño secreto. Siempre me he decantado más por la sangre de demonio sobre todas, pero he de confesaros, amigo mio — se pasó la lengua lentamente por sus pálidos labios — que me muero por probar el sabor de Elizabeth, vos que pensáis, ¿ será tan dulce y caliente como lo es ella?.

—¡Maldito! — Ciel lo empujo preso de la ira — Te mataré ¿ me oyes?.

—No puedo...— Elizabeth se interpuso de pronto en el camino de Ciel, la angustia atenazaba en sus ojos — dejarte hacerlo — su voz se quebró junto a su corazón — Por...favor — le suplicó, su boca estaba en su garganta — Márchate ahora.

—Y dejaros con él. ¿Te has vuelto loca? — le espetó de forma brusca alzando en demasía la voz. Acto seguido se regañó mentalmente y volvió a dirigirse a ella en un tono lo más calmado que pudo —. Lizzy por favor...escuchadme,os engañan vuestros ojos. No podéis creer ni una sola palabra que os diga.

—¿ Y por qué no?. Acaso debo creer más en vuestra palabra sabiendo que tanto Sebastian como vos me habéis engañado todo este tiempo. Además ¡mirarle! Esta desarmado, herido y no puede defenderse.¿ De verdad habéis perdido del todo la humanidad matando a un hombre sin permitirle defenderse?.

Ciel cerró los puños y dejó escapar un suspiro intentando controlar la paciencia que a duras penas podía manejar. Odiaba no controlar sus emociones. Nunca se había sentido asi, pero la apasionada defensa a Alois le hizo enfurecer.

—¿ Defenderse, decís? — apenas logró disimular su rabia al hablar—. Me conocéis demasiado bien para pensar algo semejante.

—¿ Es eso verdad? — dejó que la pregunta suspendida entre ambos—. De hecho no os conozco en absoluto. Crei conoceros, pero al parecer toda una infancia no es tiempo suficiente para conocer a nadie.

—¿ Y os ha dado tiempo a conocerlo a él? — los ojos entrecerrados de Ciel escudriñaron su rostro—.¿ Qué os ha demostrado para ser merecedor de semejante lealtad?.¿ Acaso lo ama...?— su voz se fundió en un silencio incapaz de continuar.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente incapaz de disimular su perplejidad. No hubo respuesta. Entonces Ciel invadido por una rabia subita y desesperada, impulsivamente se acercó a donde estaba tirada la daga de Lizzy y de una patada la puso a sus pies.

— Como deseéis... — hizo aparecer sus espadas para acto seguido entregárselas también — Tomad vuestra daga y matadme ahora. Mientras vuestra intención sea aun fuerte. Porque no parare hasta llegar a él y hacerlo descubrirse ante vos. Aunque me cueste vuestro desprecio, aunque me temáis y me odiéis por ello.

Lizzy pareció despertar en el acto y haciendo un gesto mudo de rechazo negaba con la cabeza.

—No puedo...

—¿ No puedes qué?— de pronto su voz se tornó fría y dura — ¿ Y bien? ¿ Vais a detenerme?— Ciel se acercó lentamente haciendo que Lizzy retrocediera — Adelante, no me defenderé — le retó.

—¡Basta! — dijo Lizzy sin poder contener ni un segundo mas sus lágrimas — No sigas...no puedo...— se le quebraba la voz mientras retrocedia otro paso más.

Alois se levantó en ese momento y se acercó por detrás de Elizabeth para susurrarle al oído mientras sus ojos desafiantes se encontraban con los de Ciel.

—No le escuchéis...Mirad sus ojos y decidme lo que veis — no le dejó tiempo a responder —. Veis a un demonio...no es el Ciel que conocías...no permitas que te detenga—se inclinó ansioso hacia ella y de pronto la mano de Lizzy empuñaba su daga mientras la mano de Alois apretaba su agarre sobre ella—. Tenéis que detenerlo.¿ Lo haréis?...¿ Lo haréis?. — volvió a preguntar con insistencia delatando en su profunda voz una violencia velada.

En cuanto Ciel lleno de furia miro a los ojos a Alois fue consciente de repente del cambio brusco en su cuerpo. Un oleada de poder cayó de subito sobre él mientras unos ojos negros, siniestros y completamente carentes de pupila le mandaban con una fuerza inusitada una orden que debía cumplir. Impotente vio como su cuerpo cubierto de sudor perlado, daba paso tras paso sin poderlo evitar. Vio como sus manos recogían las espadas del suelo y vio como se cernia de forma amenazadora sobre Elizabeth, la cual a su vez le devolvía una cara aterradora rota de dolor. Estaba sumido bajo el influjo de Alois y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso los músculos de sus cuerdas vocales le impedían articular palabra. Solo su alma y conciencia estaban intactas. Para que sufriera cada movimiento, para que viera en que se había convertido y para que se odiase toda la vida por el crimen que estaba por cometer.

—¡No!— gritó Elizabeth como loca sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, negándose a perder la última esperanza mientras su rostro brillaba en lágrimas—No. No puede ser verdad.—algo se rompió dentro de ella al percatarse de la cruda realidad. Una pregunta cayó en sus labios antes de poder detenerla.—¿Vas a matarme?.— se estremeció al escucharse a si misma. No hubo respuesta verbal pero no fue necesario sus actos se la estaban dando. Ciel avanzaba hacia ella en posición de batalla, mientras se concentraba en respirar—. ¡ Ciel Phantomhive!¿ No tenéis el valor suficiente para contestarme?— esta vez dejó de retroceder y haciéndose acopio de todas sus fuerzas se mantuvo en su sitio alzando su barbilla ante él. Su corazón galopaba a un ritmo vertiginoso pero se mantuvo inmóvil fijando su mirada en él. La cual miraba perdida hacia el vacío. En ese momento se percató que todo el cuerpo de Ciel estaba temblando de forma convulsiva mientras sus labios hacían muecas y gesticulaban algo ininteligible. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos mirando aquellos labios que se abrían y cerraban con dificultad sin dejar salir sonido alguno. El tiempo se detuvo entre ambos hasta que por fin lo vio.

Todo el cuerpo de Elizabeth se estremeció y un sollozo se instaló en su garganta.

_Huye_

—No — escuchó que decía su propia voz presa de una súbita rabia —¡No, no lo haré!.

Giró su rostro lentamente para encontrarse a un Alois cuyos ojos completamente negros e inhumanos emitían chispas rojizas de un ardor asesino. Tan aterradores que dejaban sin aliento.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser... tú no eres...!— gritó Elizabeth aferrando con fuerza el mango de su daga.

—¿No?— la interrumpió con una desdeñosa risa cargada de desdén —¿Qué es lo que no soy mi dulce prometida?.

—Humano— sus labios formaron la palabra pero no pudieron emitir sonido alguno ya que la boca de Alois cayó pesadamente sobre la suya en un beso violento, salvaje y profundo que jamás había conocido. Mientras luchaba salvajemente por librarse de aquel abrazo y boca voraz tuvo la sensación de que unos dientes afilados raspaban sus labios y en ese momento alzó su mano temblorosa provista de la daga contra el rostro de Alois.

—¡Maldita perra! — gritó encolerizado Alois mientras trozos chamuscados de su mejilla derecha pendían como cera fundida por su rostro. Todas las laceraciones que surcaban su cuerpo habían desaparecido menos la producida por Elizabeth—.¡Eres mía! — exclamó mientras le cruzaba la cara tirándola con violencia al suelo.

—¡ No vuelvas a tocarla, bastardo!— la voz de Ciel brotó ciego de furia. Aunque el poder de Alois había menguado gracias a la intervención de Lizzy aun su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos—.¡ Juro que te arrancaré cada dedo que has osado levantarle! ¡Por Dios que terminare contigo! ¡Jamás sera tuya ¿Me ois?¡Lo juro!.

—¿Queréis decir, ¡Asi!— la sostuvo con violencia por los cabellos y la levantó con una mano sin el menor esfuerzo. Lizzy se movia a su antojo como una muñeca de trapo—. Te vuelvo a repetir que Elizabeth me pertenece. Me pertenece desde el dia en que vino a mi desconsolada por tu culpa. Fui yo que el que le descubrió su herencia como cazadora y la puso en contacto con su abuela. La preparé para ti. Para este momento — su mirada cayó en la garganta de la joven, sus dedos apretaban firmemente su brazo clavándose en su piel mientras sus colmillos bordeaban como sombras la linea de su cuello—. Fue fácil traeros hasta aquí, con el rumor de el Creador sabría que vendrías inmediatamente. Con lo que no contaba, es que ambos pudieras luchar tan fuertemente contra vuestros instintos. A pesar de todo, Elizabeth hizo bien su papel — de nuevo volteo su mirada hacia ella — te causó una herida — Ciel notó de nuevo el escozor del corte del pómulo como acto reflejo—. No tan fea como la mia,todo sea dicho, pero fácil de curar cuando derrames la sangre de quien la empuña.

—¿Yo? Estais completamente loco si pensáis que voy a atacar a Lizzy...

—Parece que no entendéis mis palabras después de todo — le interrumpió con una sonora carcajada burlona — Vos también me pertenecéis. Por fuerte que seáis Ciel Phantomhive. El poder de vuestra sangre fluye en mi. Por eso — le sonrió con una mueca estremecedora— Cuando yo os lo ordene, me tendrás… que obedecer .

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Hola de nuevo a todos que seguis mi humilde fic. La verdad es que aveces he pensado para que me meto yo en estos lios de escribir algo asi porque no sabeis de vueltas que le doy a la cabeza y de peleas conmigo misma que formo jaja pero luego veo esos reviews tan bonitos que me dejais y me dan ganas de continuar. Por eso GRACIAS de todo .


	4. Capítulo 3

Notas de la Autora: Hola!^^ He retomado el ff con muchas ganas puestas. Ojala les continue gustando. Muchas gracias!

**Capítulo 3**

_Me perteneces…_

Ciel abrió los ojos.

Su corazón latía alocadamente.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y los parpados cansados. Poco a poco la imagen distorsionada enfrente de él fue tomando forma. Un rostro al otro lado de la sala le devolvían la mirada: Alois sentado de forma majestuosa en una butaca de la estancia acariciaba a sus pies una rubia cabellera. Su rostro sumergido bajo una espesa mata de rizos emitía suaves gorjeos ininteligibles mientras su cuerpo se agitaba y se movía sinuosamente hacia la mano que la acariciaba. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás revelando el rostro oculto y las marcas de mordeduras que coronaban su garganta. Flashes de recuerdos de sombras y sangre trajeron de vuelta la memoria de Ciel. El hedor profundo y metálico de la sangre en el aire. La boca fría de Alois sobre el pálido cuello de Lizzy. Sus colmillos perforando su porcelana piel. El sabor oxido de su sangre llenando su garganta. El brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas volviéndose opacos.

-No – dijo Ciel. Trato de levantarse pero una fuerza mantenía clavados brazos y piernas. Alois le sonrió de forma mordaz mientras se entretenía jugueteando entre sus dedos con uno de los tirabuzones de Elizabeth.

-No merezco esa mirada cruel querido Ciel – dijo Alois con una calma tan absoluta que le hizo estallar en llamas - . No sabes lo mucho que estoy soportando por no convertirla por completo. Los recién iniciados pueden llegar a ser muy insistentes y persuasivos, te lo aseguro. Y su sangre – se lamió los labios entornado los ojos en éxtasis – ¿lo notaste, verdad? Sé que lo hiciste. Ahora estamos conectados y tu lengua también pudo paladear ese sabor tan adictivo.

-No es cierto…maldito seas-. No podía ser verdad. No quería.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero ella se ofreció de buen grado. Ella lo disfrutó, Ciel.

-¡Mientes! – dando un gruñido Ciel se abalanzaba sobre él con todas su fuerzas pero a duras penas avanzo un paso. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sus músculos convulsionaban en tensión del sobresfuerzo.

-Cree lo que quieras. Pero mientras hablamos y malgastamos tiempo, su alma se va desvaneciendo. ¿Ves?

Hizo girar bruscamente por el mentón la cara de Lizzy mostrándole su rostro. Unos ojos sin vida le devolvían una mirada desenfocada y ausente. Alois acto seguido hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca haciendo correr un hilillo de sangre por su piel para posarlo ante los ojos de ella.

- Ella busca desesperadamente que le ofrezca mi sangre- Lizzy se revolvía luchando por alcanzar su muñeca mientras los dedos de Alois sin menor esfuerzo se cerraban en su hombro para mantenerla en su sitio-. Atarse a mí para la eternidad. ¿Vas a dejar que eso suceda? ¿Dejaras que pierda su alma y se convierta en lo que más ha odiado en su vida o la liberaras matándola y dándole la paz?

No podía reaccionar, la ira y la confusión hacían erupción dentro de él. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dejarla con vida sabiendo que lo odiaría por condenarla a vivir sin alma como un monstruo como él o acabar con su vida otorgándole la paz eterna y la condenación a toda la humanidad.

-Tú sabes lo que es eso. Has vivido con ello. Dejaras que ella...-. acerco su muñeca a la boca de Elizabeth.

-Detente…-su grito desgarrador y suplicante estalló en la sala de forma atronadora. Un rictus adornaba su boca mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes y apoyaba una mano sobre su parche – Lo haré. Solo deja que se acerque. Déjala ir – le suplico con rabia, odiando como sonaba su voz, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Su estómago se retorcía violentamente cada vez que veía como se arrastraba literalmente hacia Alois, venerándolo – Déjala ir, Alois.

En el fondo de su corazón Ciel sabía que Lizzy nunca volvería a ser la misma que era, pero mientras ella no bebiera de la sangre de Alois cabía la posibilidad de no estar irremediablemente atada a él. Era una esperanza vana pero la única de la que podía aferrarse.

-Está bien –, Alois lo miro con un leve fruncimiento en el ceño – Ve con él querida, vamos – la apremio dándole un empujón que la desestabilizo dejándola en el suelo tirada. Sus ojos brillaban nutriéndose del dolor que estaba padeciendo Ciel-. No te apures. En el estado en el que se encuentra no te presentara ninguna resistencia-. De una patada Alois le acerco la daga de Elizabeth a sus pies.

Ciel maldijo en silencio apretando sus dedos sobre la empuñadura y haciendo caso omiso de las quemaduras y la sangre que brotaba hacia abajo por su contacto. Solo un golpe certero y estaría hecho. No sufriría más. Se acercó a ella hasta pararse a su altura.

-Lizzy – dijo él intentando hacer contacto en vano con sus ojos y sacarla del trance, pero la desesperación comenzó a atacar sus nervios -¡Mírame, por dios Lizzy! – empuñó de súbito su arma contra ella apoyándola contra su pecho - ¡Reacciona! – las lágrimas se agolpaban en el borde de sus ojos- No puedo hacer esto – jadeó al tiempo que retiraba la daga pero las manos de Elizabeth se lo impidieron volviéndola a acercar.

-¡No juegues así con ella! – espetó lleno de rabia en dirección a Alois.

-Temo decepcionarte pero…- soltó una fría risa burlona y desdeñosa -. No soy yo quien le pide que haga esto. Sino ella.

-Entonces… - volvió su atención hacia ella no había señal aparente de ningún cambio-. ¡No! ¡No puedes querer esto!...no puedo hacerlo, por favor… ¿me oyes? No puedo…- se le quebraba la voz al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Lizzy continuaba acercando más la daga forcejeando contra él -. Prometí protegerte, no de esta manera – Ciel lanzo a un lado su parche dejando visible su marca demoniaca y haciéndola relucir –. Y lo haré, aunque tenga que protegerte de mí mismo…. ¡Sebastián! – convocó furioso, con el dolor rebosando sus pulmones, tal como le había advertido su fiel mayordomo, la llamada tenia éxito cuanto más dolor sintiera. El odio era una fuerza devastadora

-No me hagas reír. A estas alturas Claude habrá…

Y el tiempo se detuvo por un instante.

Sebastián envuelto de un aura de poder apareció en el centro de la sala llevando en su mano la cabeza seccionada del mayordomo de Alois.

-Lamento la tardanza, Milord – hizo una reverencia al tiempo que evaluaba rápidamente la situación y lanzaba la cabeza a los pies de Alois -. Debía dar el trato especial a los traidores a su estirpe – sentenció con una tranquilidad heladora mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca silenciosa.

-¿Qué has hecho maldito? – gritó Alois volviendo su cabeza furioso hacia Ciel - ¿Crees qué te saldrás con la tuya? Te obligare a matarla con tus manos- le espetó con sus ojos brillantes de odio.

-¡Sebastián! – el cuerpo de Ciel notaba como incrementaba el poder de Alois sobre él y disminuía su propio control-. ¡Hazlo, vamos!

Con una velocidad increíble Sebastián golpeo a Ciel hasta el otro extremo de la estancia golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared y desplomándose en el acto. No había dolor. Solo una preocupación cruzaba su mente ¿Lo había llamado a tiempo? Mientras la oscuridad inundaba y nublaba sus ojos le pareció oír gritar a Alois y escuchar a Sebastián hablarle mientras recogía el cuerpo de Elizabeth entre sus brazos.

-Perdonadme Milord. Solo seguí sus órdenes-. Inclinó la cabeza una fracción.

Ciel elevo un poco la cabeza y le sonrió perezosamente en respuesta posando sus ojos sobre él.

-Lo sé. Sálvala, Sebastián.

Un destello cegador les rodeó, y luego desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

Sebastián depositaba con delicadeza a Elizabeth en el lecho de Ciel, mientras ella todavía inconsciente, se movía sin cesar y murmuraba una especie de gemidos y sollozos delirantes. Su piel perlada de sudor dotaba a la palidez de su tez un brillo cristalino parecido al de la nieve fundiéndose con el sol y su temperatura corporal se volvía sin remedio más fría a medida que pasaban las horas.

En ese instante una sombra sigilosa apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la recamara.

-Generaciones de demonios durante milenios nos hemos dedicado a mantener la tregua con los cazadores y ahora mi peor miedo está a punto de suceder, Sebastián,… – esa voz poderosa dio un paso adelante saliendo de la oscuridad del marco que lo envolvía y bajando la mirada hacia la joven cazadora sus ojos se entrecerraron-…Como se parece a ella… – fue un ligero cambio de tono, un susurro, apenas perceptible salvo por Sebastián que no estaba acostumbrado a verle cometer errores. Y la debilidad era el peor de todos ellos.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse? – preguntó Sebastián retirando la mirada de Elizabeth que volvía a gemir y depositándola en su mentor superior.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer – su voz potente e inhumana resonó en la estancia – Aunque su cepa vampírica no se ha completado por completo, su parte cazadora no es lo suficientemente fuerte para aplacarla. Sabemos que es irreversible. Su sed de sangre esta arriagada, ira incrementando buscando a su creador a menos…- hizo una pausa aspirando profundamente y evaluando a su pupilo antes de continuar – a menos que su sangre tenga más poder para luchar contra ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó sin emitir ningún atisbo de emoción en su voz.

Necesita una cepa demoniaca. La única esperanza es que hagas un contrato con Lady Elizabeth.

_Goteo, sangre, goteo, sangre, goteo, sangre, goteo, sangre….sangre…sangre_

_No la quiero. Pesada, ahoga mis sentidos, me baña, quema mi nariz. Se arrastra por mi boca hasta mi paladar. No me deja respirar. Nauseas. Cierran mi boca con fuerza. _

_Parpadeo, luz, parpadeo, luz….oscuridad…_

_-Buena señal, sus ojos son del mismo color de siempre. ¿Lleva la marca?_

_Que es esa voz. No conozco quien habla. Agarran mis brazos. Me sientan. Apartan mis cabellos. Siento un latigazo en la posterior de la nuca. Arde._

_-Esta completo-._

_Otra voz. La conozco._

_-¿Lo trajisteis con ella, no? Ponedlo en su mano._

_Esa voz me da miedo. ¿Dónde estoy? Siento dolor en mi mano. Arde. Me está quemando. Duele. Apártalo de mí. Apártalo._

_-Sin alma-._

_Odio. Venganza._


	5. Capítulo 4

Buenas. Como os prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, lamento la tardanza pero ya sabéis que eso no significa que lo deje en la estacada, ni mucho menos. Para compensaros por la espera os he hecho un capitulo bastante largo y sustancioso, así no os podréis quejar jaja… Ah! Y preparaos para nuevos personajes que irán haciendo su aparición. Un beso y espero que os siga gustando lo que escribo.

Ah! Y** FELICES FIESTAS** :)

**Capítulo 4**

_Hacia frio. En el saliente de una ventana se acumulaba la nieve al caer. Cada chispa que crepitaba en la chimenea daba un resquicio de luz momentáneo. En una de ellas vi mi reflejo en el cristal, el parecido era sorprendente pero no era yo, sus ojos eran diferentes, tonalidades violetas reflejaban los suyos._

_Un leve sonido llamo la atención de la mujer. Un llanto de bebe rompía el silencio. Lo acogió entre sus brazos mirándolo con tal ternura y veneración que encogía el corazón._

_Alguien abrió en ese momento la puerta rompiendo la estampa familiar. En la penumbra no se distinguían sus rasgos solo una sombra recortada._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — su voz se teñía de una mezcla de enojo, alerta y sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado quienquiera que fuese esa persona._

—_Yo he venido de visita Lady Catherine _Middleford_. A presentar mis respetos a la recién llegada — sus ojos se posaron en él bebe, el fuego crepito y quedaron al descubierto, uno azul y el otro rojo _— _Lástima que la pequeña no sacara el hermoso color de ojos de su madre. Fue lo primero que me enamoró de ti._

—_No eres bienvenido aquí. Lo sabes — una advertencia estaba implícita en su voz. — Ya no hay nada que nos una._

— _En eso te equivocas— se rio sarcásticamente. — Puede que te perdiera a ti, pero nuestro pacto contra los vampiros sigue en pie hasta la eternidad, para tu hija y descendientes. Es así como lo elegiste, tu misma lo dijiste tu línea de sangre por encima de nosotros. ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Ah! Sí! Mi Deber. Dime una cosa — sus palabras se arrastraron con total maldad y daño. — ¿También fue él tu deber?_

—_Deja a Philip fuera de esto o si no…— el tono de Catherine se hizo frio y serio._

—_Calma Catherine. Solo estaba haciéndome eco de tus palabras. O no me dijiste que era una tradición en vuestra familia casaros con vuestros primos para perpetuar el linaje. Pero, ¿enamorarte de un humano sin poder?, no es caer muy bajo hasta para ti._

—_Es mejor que estarlo de un demonio. El por lo menos tiene alma y corazón. Y no me ve como una herramienta de poder tal como hacías tú. Tengo una nueva vida. Una que me gusta y en la que tú no formas parte. _

—_Golpe bajo querida. Yo te ofrecía más que eso, el mundo entero…_

—_Ella es mi único mundo ahora — depositó un beso en la frente de su hija antes de dirigirse por última vez hacia él con una mirada glacial — Aléjate de nosotros. No vuelvas nunca por aquí. O te mataré. —_

_La puerta se cerró al tiempo que una daga quedo clavada en la madera. Una sombra de tristeza apareció en los bonitos ojos de la mujer._

—_Nunca nos tendrá._

_—_

Un extraño pero inmenso poder se filtraba a través de su cuerpo. Cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos. Alguien. Un ser desconocido para ella sujetaba su mano entre las suyas.

— ¿Quién…? – sentía la cabeza muy pesada y al incorporarse de golpe se le nublo la vista por un instante. Por mucho que luchara por separar su mano de la él la tenía fuertemente clavada en el sitio. Le dolía. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y quemaba horrores.

—No hagas sobreesfuerzos inútiles. A partir de ahora comenzaras de cero – No apartaba la vista de su mano en ningún momento. Por un momento cerró los ojos como si le causara dolor el verla. Su voz era carente de cualquier afecto, cortante, incluso parecía furioso con ella como si la conociera y lo hubiera fallado en lo más hondo. Su aspecto era elegante e imponente. De esas personas que rezuman poder solo con respirar dándote la señal clara de que estés lo más alejada posible de ellas. Y sus ojos. Elizabeth los miro lo suficiente como para ver el azul zafiro cambiar intermitentemente a rojo. Rojo sangre.

Elizabeth trago saliva, ahogándose con la sensación de mareo y la quemazón en su nuca.

_Calma. Respira profundamente._

—Milady—.

Se volvió para enfrentar al hombre parado en la puerta. Sebastián. El inseparable mayordomo de Ciel la observaba detenidamente notando cierto alivio en la expresión de sus ojos, la cual se esfumo en el acto al caer sobre la tercera persona presente en la estancia. Sus ojos hervían en rabia reprimida cuando lo miraba a él.

—Sebastián. ¿Qué..?.

—Ningún conjuro ha sido efectivo – interrumpió de pronto el desconocido en un tono cortante, frio, al tiempo que la liberaba de su agarre y se alejaba hacia la puerta – Está marcada. Su daga desapareció misteriosamente la última vez que intente ponérsela en contacto. Si quieres que disponga de algún tipo de oportunidad para que se defienda mándamela cuando esté preparada.

—Maestro Aamon – hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

_La boca de Elizabeth se secó. ¿Marcada? ¿Maestro? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Sintió de nuevo un dolor agudo en la nuca. Cerro los ojos llevándose las manos al cuello sintió las perforaciones en su piel. Pequeños mordiscos cicatrizando. Y el flash de recuerdos hizo su terrible aparición trayendo todo de vuelta a ella. Alois. Le pertenecía. No podía luchar contra su poder. Sus dientes afilados perforando su carne. Se alimentó de ella…Oh…Dios… ¿La habría convertido? …tenía miedo de saber. Entonces otro recuerdo hizo su aparición sin darle tiempo a asimilar. Esta vez tenía a Ciel frente a ella. Suplicando por su vida a Alois. Gritando después que se alejara de él. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo oía la misma voz zumbando en su cabeza. Ciel empuñaba su daga con lágrimas en los ojos. Su daga. Su mano estaba desnuda sin ella. Entonces volvió al presente y la vio. De lado a lado de su palma una cicatriz sin curar surcaba su piel. La misma que muchas veces dejaba en sus enemigos. Esos seres sin alma. Un frio súbito se precipito sobre ella cuando encontró la mirada de Sebastián. De pronto le faltaba aire y las sabanas retorcidas y enredadas bajo sus piernas no mejoraban la situación de sentirse atrapada. Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que conocer la verdad.

Se precipito con pasos torpes hacia Sebastián agarrándole y zarandeando con fuerza sus brazos mientras sus ojos furiosos se posaban detenidamente sobre los suyos, midiendo cada milímetro de expresión.

—Dímelo, Sebastián – le gritó exaltada. Su furia era demasiado poderosa — ¿Yo soy…?—. Ella comenzó, pero la palabra se le atragantaba y nauseas agitaban su vientre. Una mezcla de miedo por saber e ira por la cruda realidad se iban arremolinando en su interior creciendo cada vez más. Abriendo algo encerrado dentro de ella. Recuerdos. Más recuerdos se agolpaban por salir. Un odio la consumía. Quería parar el dolor que sentía. Quería morir pero no la dejaban. Entonces lo vio. El rostro de Sebastián sobre ella. Un oscuro liquido sobre su boca. Su visión estaba teñida en sangre.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —Elizabeth se precipitó sobre él obligándole a retroceder varios pasos. Sus ojos brillaban y su boca apretaba los dientes con ira.

—Seguir las órdenes del amo Ciel. Protegerla— respondió fría y llanamente.

— ¿Protegerme? – Ella se abalanzó de nuevo. — Curiosa manera de protegerme es esa. Permitir que me convierta en el monstruo que tanto he odiado. ¡Mirad mi mano! – chilló abriendo la palma extendida hacia el — ¿Lo veis? Ya no soy digna de empuñar el arma de la cazadora. He deshonrado a mi familia.

Reino el silencio. Elizabeth pensó a menudo que diferente hubiera sido su vida sin ser la cazadora. Lo vacía que se sentiría por no sentirse útil. Lo extraño que sería no pertenecer nunca más a este mundo. Lo triste que se sentía antes de saber que podía ser más que una simple prometida o esposa comedida. Y ahora, su vida había cambiado otra vez por completo.

— Entonces… ¿Podéis culparle de no hacer algo que vos misma no haría? — Respondió él sorprendiéndola con su declaración y avanzando dentro de su espacio haciéndola trastabillar – Acaso no veis que no hay mayor deshonra para los tuyos que dejaros vencer. Dejar morir la última descendiente de vuestro linaje. — Sebastián sacudió su cabeza despacio. Cerró más la distancia con ella y abrazó sus dedos entorno de la muñeca de Elizabeth. Su mano estaba desnuda, sin el guante habitual que la ocultaba. Pero no fue eso lo que más le atrajo la atención, fue el símbolo brillante que se dibujaba en ella. Su apretón envió calor y una sensación extraña de firmeza y seguridad fluyó a través de ella. — Lady Elizabeth – la voz del mayordomo ere severa y sus ojos firmes en ella – Si perdisteis vuestra alma fue por empuñar el arma contra vos.

Elizabeth se echó hacia atrás. El recuerdo de sus manos luchando contra las manos de Ciel entorno a la daga refrescó su mente. _Ella lo habría hecho sin dudarlo._

— ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? – le espetó sintiéndose acorralada. El dolor se agito más profundamente.

—No, — dijo rotundamente Sebastián. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, en ese momento, una ráfaga de sosiego brillo en la suya. — En ese momento no lo fue. A veces la decisión correcta no es la más fácil ni la más evidente. Con la sangre de vampiro en vuestro interior estarías a merced de la sed de sangre. Pero no está en mi papel hacer juicios de valor sobre lo que hubiera sido mejor. No, Milady. No debe cuestionar lo que está hecho, sino lo que está por venir. Cumplimos con nuestro deber, no importa cuán difícil o doloroso sea la elección. — Elizabeth lo miro y reconoció por el tono de sus palabras que estaba también hablando de sí mismo. No, más que eso, podía sentir sus emociones. El sufría por alguna razón. Era un dolor abrumador que fluía hacia ella —. Tu destino ha marcado que sigas viviendo para vengar a tu familia. Ese propósito, ese odio dentro de ti es lo que os salvó y es para lo que vivís ahora.

De pronto aparecieron ambos delante del espejo de la estancia. Al alzar sus ojos Elizabeth se encontró con los de Sebastián que apoyaba de forma gentil sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Te mentiría si te digo que sigues siendo la cazadora, pero también faltaría a la verdad si te dijera que dejasteis de serlo.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir, Sebastián?— .dijo con una mirada confusa y revolviéndose algo en su interior. Se giró para enfrentarlo de cara— ¿Por qué no solo me dices lo que está pasando conmigo?

—Vuestra sangre ha adquirido dos naturalezas más además de la de vuestro linaje. No tenías suficiente poder en vuestro interior para deshacer el control vampírico. Así que…—hizo una pausa. Con una gracia natural que era parte de él, recogió con delicadeza sus cabellos dorados entre sus manos y los retiró hacia un lado, para después girar ligeramente su mentón en dirección al espejo—. Es algo que era mejor mostraros.

— ¡Cielo Santo! — jadeó. No quería saber. No quería ver. Pero su cabeza la torturaba con la imagen que vislumbro a través del espejo. Un pentagrama que coincidía con el de la mano de Sebastián. Dios mío. Una triada se debatía en su interior. Cazadora, vampira y demonio. Todas y paradójicamente al mismo tiempo ninguna de ellos era.

—Calma — murmuró de pronto el mayordomo sosegando su estado de ánimo — Debes aprender cuanto antes a controlar tus emociones. Sé que lo puedes percibir también. A través de las marcas de nuestro contrato estamos conectados. A partir de ahora estoy bajo tu mandato hasta que finalice la venganza hacia los tuyos.

—Es decir que seguirás mis órdenes igual que haces con Ciel.

—Ya no mi señora — dijo tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros — Un demonio vengativo solo puede albergar un contrato con una persona, cuando se realiza el siguiente queda anulado el anterior.

— ¿Seguimos conectados ahora, Sebastián? — preguntó súbitamente Elizabeth.

Sebastián asintió.

—Entonces por qué tratáis de mentirme. Dejar de tratarme como una cría, por favor. No puedo leer vuestra mente pero si vuestras emociones, y es fácil para mí saber que calláis algo…por lo que teméis que yo pueda enterarme. Responde a la pregunta, Sebastián. ¿Qué está pasando con Ciel?

Sebastián retrocedió gratamente sorprendido ante su serena evaluación de la situación. La niña alegre y risueña que rebosaba vitalidad ajena a lo que acontecía a su alrededor había dado paso a una mujer serena, segura de sí misma y valiente que no vacilaba frente a nada ni nadie.

—Si estáis preguntando si el amo Ciel vive o muere me temo que no soy capaz de contestaros. Nuestro vinculo está roto, sin el contrato no puede haber invocación y sin ella no puedo dirigirme a donde se encuentre.

—Está vivo. Luchará — Susurró Elizabeth tragando saliva trabajosamente —. Además Alois lo necesita para llegar hasta a mí.

—Sí— asintió Sebastián reconociendo esto, pero al ver la reacción de alivio de ella se apresuró a añadir. — Pero no de la manera que esperáis. Sin el contrato no existe ningún impedimento para controlarlo por completo. Está a merced de la voluntad de Alois, — alargó la mano para tocarle el brazo. — ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa, verdad?

_Matarle…_

En lugar de eso dijo: —Debemos ir a su encuentro. Si acabamos con Alois romperemos su influjo sobre él. Es la única solución para…

—No ahora. — le dijo con aspereza. — Tendrás tu momento, pero no ahora.

— ¿No ahora?... ¿A qué demonios os réferis con eso? Debemos actuar con prontitud…

—No hay ninguna posibilidad — sentenció acallando sus palabras y dejando una sensación de plomo en su estómago — Antes de enfrentarte a ellos— no fue mera casualidad su utilización del plural— Deberás conocer y controlar tus naturalezas. Lo que eres…nadie lo ha sido antes, por lo que nadie puede predecir en lo qué te convertirás.

— ¿Qué es lo que propones, Sebastián?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviera a punto de decirle, sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—El maestro Aamon se encargará de comenzar tu aprendizaje.

—

—Alois…— dejó las palabras en el aire mientras una ráfaga de fuego rojo lanzaba al vampiro hasta estrellarse contra la pared —, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Te dije muy claramente que no la tocaras.

—No tenía otra opción señor…

—Nada de excusas. No tolero que se cometa el más mínimo error — bramó estrangulándole súbitamente el pescuezo con una sola mano sin apenas esfuerzo — Chupasangres — escupió la palabra con desdén — No sois más que animales incapaces de controlar vuestros instintos. Por tu ineptitud has perdido la oportunidad de resucitar tu ejército sagrado. Y ahora la cazadora está muerta.

—No es posible…— continuo boqueando aire en busca de palabras —Tú la querías en tu poder, no puedes haber…

—Y por eso pensaste en arrebatármela ¿Verdad? Creíste que podías jugármela y tener el control en tu terreno, pero lo que no tuviste en cuenta es que los demonios inventamos mucho antes las reglas del juego y eliminamos todo aquello que nos estorba del camino — con asco desvió la mirada hacia el rincón oscuro de la celda. Esa mirada llena de poder se transformó en ira, teñida de rojo —. Deshazte de él.

— Pero señor, qué importancia tiene ahora si vive o muere, no es más que…

—Sin errores — lo fulminó una última vez con sus penetrantes ojos carmesí al tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire.

—No se preocupe — habló para sí mismo una vez marchado — Si algo he aprendido es que nunca se pone en juego a la reina hasta el final de la partida.

—

_Hace tiempo que no había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. No desde que Sebastián lo liberó de aquellos crueles captores que se divertían torturándolo a placer. Se acordaba del fuego, los gritos y el olor repugnante de la carne quemada grabada a fuego en su memoria. Una voz de mujer que se iba apagando se dirigía a él, le gritaba a pleno pulmón Corre, corre y él así lo hizo, nunca desobedecía una orden directa de su madre. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, por su vida, por su libertad, pero nunca era suficiente siempre lo atrapaban. Después la negra oscuridad de la celda. La esperanza se aferraba a él haciéndole luchar contra ellos. Se retorcía, arañaba y mordía pero su fuerza era tan solo la de un niño, incluso así le retorcieron los brazos hasta rompérselos por mera diversión. Nunca olvidaría el dolor agónico que recorría su cuerpo, el sello a fuego en su espalda marcándolo como un animal y sus manos clavadas a los tintineantes grilletes de la pared._

_A pesar que el contrato con el demonio vengador mantenía a raya lo que había vivido, alguna noche en su niñez lo despertaban completamente empapado en sudor los recuerdos fantasmales de aquella noche vivida._

_Una de aquellas noches de insomnio, Ciel se incorporó de la cama sobresaltado. Lo primero que hacía era mirar hacia la puerta. Vivía con el miedo enterrado en su corazón de que entraran para llevárselo de nuevo. Al otro lado de ella se oían pasos por el pasillo, pasos que se detuvieron justo delante de su dormitorio. De pronto en medio del profundo silencio, la maneta de la puerta se abrió lentamente haciéndole contener la respiración, su corazón se puso a latir de forma desbocada hasta que vislumbro, iluminados por la luz de la luna, dos conocidos ojos esmeraldas perfilados en la obertura._

—_Ciel — dijo la niña con voz baja pero con urgencia — ¿Estas despierto?_

_Sin esperar a su contestación, al contrario de lo que le habían enseñado que eran las formas correctas de una señorita, ella se apresuró a entrar por completo en la habitación de su primo. Cuando estuvo totalmente a la vista de él, Ciel se percató con asombro del atuendo espantoso de su prima. Completamente descalza, sus brazos, piernas, cabellos y vestido estaban cubiertos a rebosar de barro, de los pies a la cabeza._

— _¿De dónde vienes? — preguntó con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación con los ojos como platos._

_No dijo nada. Elizabeth se rió traviesa. Con aquel color de fondo en la cara, sus dientes brillaban más blancos que de costumbre. Se movía de lado a lado nerviosa ocultando disimuladamente algo detrás de su espalda._

— _Te traje una sorpresa — le sonrió totalmente emocionada. Sin previo aviso dio un salto hacia su cama, cogió las sabanas y los oculto a ella y a Ciel zambulléndoles debajo de ellas. Ciel dio un pequeño grito de miedo y de sorpresa mientras que la pequeña se reía a carcajadas. Elizabeth tenía una risa contagiosa, de esas que hacen brotar un pequeño calor dentro del pecho._

—_Te asustaste — no podía verla pero se imaginaba la sonrisa divertida que debía tener en estos momentos._

— _¡Claro que no!... Sólo es que me sorprendiste — le gritó molesto, más consigo mismo que con ella._

—_Lo siento— dijo Elizabeth totalmente arrepentida. La risa paso al silencio más absoluto. Ciel no sabía qué hacer, no quería haberle hablado con ese tono — Sabes, Ciel, a mí también me da miedo la oscuridad._

_A Ciel le sorprendió esa confesión pero lejos de negarlo le preguntó sorprendido: — ¿Cómo sabes que tengo miedo?_

—_Te oigo llorar por la noche. — Elizabeth a tientas cogió su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Ciel cedió de buen grado notando la tibieza y calidez que desprendían, hacía mucho que no recibía una caricia, desde que paso lo sucedido odiaba el contacto directo con las personas. — Por eso te traje mi secreto._

_Y en sus manos deposito un frasco de cristal repleto de luciérnagas luminosas que destellaban con mil colores delante de sus ojos._

—_Será ahora nuestro secreto, ¿Si? — unos tiernos ojos verdes le miraban desde el otro lado del frasco. Con todos esos colores revoloteando frente a ella parecía un hada salida de los cuentos que le leía por las noches su madre._

_Pero entonces… algo súbitamente cambio en su recuerdo._

_Elizabeth perdió su sonrisa mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro._

_Unas sombras rojas tintaron su visión. Se llevó la mano a su ojo derecho, lágrimas de sangre lo inundaban mientras un dolor llameante brotaba desde su interior. Noto como una sacudida eléctrica se abría paso por su cuerpo provocándole temblores incontrolables que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Enterró su cara entre sus piernas acurrucándose entre su cuerpo para intentar mitigarlo pero le fue imposible, sus músculos estaban fuera de control y solo podía mantener sus dientes apretados para evitar morderse la lengua. Cada asalto era peor que el anterior. Su mente quedó vacía cuando llego al punto de máximo apogeo y entonces todo se detuvo._

Inspiro profundamente antes de abrir los ojos. Sintió su visión borrosa, aterrado se froto el ojo derecho una y otra vez, su contrato había desaparecido, no había nada excepto manchas de sudor y sangre reseca por su pómulo.

—Dime Ciel _Phantomville_, ¿Cómo se siente ser abandonado por los tuyos?_ — _preguntó una voz divertida. Agachado frente a él, unos ojos tocados por la locura pertenecientes a Alois lo observaban con una expresión muy complacida, semejante a la de un depredador acorralando a su presa—. ¿Duele tanto como volver a ser mortal? — con una sonrisa inhumana en su rostro apoyo sus manos sobre los tobillos de él. Sus ojos brillaron de ira justo antes del giro. El ruido del chasquido del hueso roto quedo oculto por el grito atronador de su boca.

Tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo inhumano para no perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba, su visión borrosa le sumía en la oscuridad más absoluta, dejándole en la incertidumbre de en qué momento recibiría el golpe mortal cuando se cansara de jugar con él a placer.

— ¿Por qué estoy vivo aun?— le preguntó directamente.

Alois le sonrió de vuelta mientras se divertía de forma macabra aumentando y bajando de nuevo la presión en sus piernas malheridas.

—Porque Ciel, tú eres su debilidad. Si te mantengo con vida, ellos no podrán impedir que tarde o temprano la tenga a ella.

_Elizabeth…_

—Me servirás para el único propósito de ser el cebo para una caza mayor.

—_Mucho me temo que eso no será posible…_— una voz carente de humanidad resonó en la celda justo antes de derrumbarse las paredes que la contení hueco salió disparado un haz de luz azul impactando directamente sobre Alois.

Ciel sacudió los brazos tratando en vano de disipar la nube de polvo que se había generado. Era imposible ver nada, solamente se escuchaba el resuello de una respiración irregular seguramente proveniente de Alois y lo que más le preocupaba, unos inquietantes pasos aproximándose lentamente hacia él. Como el último recurso de un animal sentenciado, intento en vano arrastrarse por el suelo ayudándose con sus brazos a modo de palanca, pero todo era inútil su cuerpo no respondía y su mente se iba apagando sin poder evitarlo. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, se volvió para hacer frente a lo que se acercaba, unos ojos azul glacial aparecieron del otro lado dando paso a una figura familiar que le extendía la mano. Al aproximarse más vio su rostro, era él.

— ¿Sebastián? — una pequeña sonrisa de alivio escapo de sus labios.

—No exactamente — él le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad, agarró su mano entre las suyas depositándole un objeto en la palma de su mano y cerrando sus dedos en puño entorno a él. El objeto comenzó a brillar, era como un palpitar intermitentemente de luz y poder, como el latido de un débil corazón. Entonces lo miro fijamente, a los ojos—. Bienvenido a tu nueva vida. Cazador.

**Continuará...**


End file.
